L'ordre des choses
by SalemaW
Summary: Et si les apparences étaient trompeuses? Et si Akito n'avait pas eu le choix? Et si son comportement était du à ça? L'arrivée d'une Soma magicienne pourra telle influer sur l'avenir?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **mwa haha

**Crédits:** persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Analysa

**Note: **dernière des fics qu'il me restait à mettre sur ce site. A présent je travaille sur une nouvelle fic sur Gravitation. Enjoy!

* * *

Bonjour, je m'appelle Analysa Soma. Je viens d'avoir 17 ans. Néanmoins je n'appartiens pas à votre monde. Ma mère,m'a placée à un an en orphelinat dans le monde magique. Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu ma grande sœur et les autres membres du clan. Cependant, tous me craignent et seul les maudits de mon âge ou plus jeunes ne me connaissent pas. Ils ne savent pas. Quoi ? C'est un secret, un secret qui pourrait changer le futur des maudits. Un secret dont peu est au courant. Mais ce n'est pas le propos du jour.

Aujourd'hui j'ai obtenu mon diplôme à l'école de magie. Mes études sont finies. Je suis enfin officiellement magicienne. Dans la famille, je suis la seule à posséder ce genre de pouvoirs, mis à part Hatori qui a le don d'hypnose.

Mon diplôme en poche, je devais en obtenir un du monde « normal ». Je me suis donc inscrite dans le même lycée que mes cousins. Je pourrais ainsi les observer.

J'allais revoir le trio infernal. Ayame avait été mon amant il y a un an de ça. Shigure et moi avions, dirons-nous, quelques différents… Quant à Hatori, j'étais amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps et il le savait… Mais pour lui je ne serais toujours que la petite fille à qui il devait rendre visite à l'orphelinat sur les ordres d'Akito. Je ne serais jamais plus, je ne pourrais jamais habiter son cœur comme l'avait fait Kana. Je le sais mais je continus à rêver.

J'ouvre un portail magique et pénètre dans votre monde, dans leur monde. Je me rendis au lycée. Une nouvelle histoire allait commencer.

Tohru mangeait à la cantine avec ses deux meilleures amies, Kyo et Yuki. Elle dit alors :

- **La nouvelle élève, Analysa, elle me fait de la peine. Elle mange toute seule dans son coin et ne parle à personne.**

**- Tu ne tiens pas une œuvre de charité !** s'exclama le chat.

- **Non, mais elle a l'air siiiii seule. J'aimerais bien qu'on aille lui parler, et lui proposer de se joindre à** **nous.**

Malgré les protestations la boulette de riz s'approcha de moi et m'adressa la parole.

- **Bonjour Analysa. Tu veux venir avec nous.**

**- Non merci.**

**- Mais si, on va te faire visiter les locaux.**

**- Non merci.**

Le rat poursuivit :

- **Tu ne veux pas faire connaissance ?**

**- Non. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.**

Je me levai avant qu'il ne rajoute quelque chose. Je suis solitaire et indépendante. J'aime me faire craindre et on me respecte.

A la sortie des cours, je décidai de me rendre chez Shigure. Il maudira alors tous les saints de ma présence. Il avait trouvé en moi quelqu'un à l'esprit manipulateur, tout comme lui. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Au manoir, Akito regardait par la fenêtre. Elle savait qu'elle allait revenir, elle le sentait. Elle voulait la revoir et détestait cette idée. Il ne fallait pas que les jeunes maudits apprennent la vérité. Pourtant…

La lune se dissimula derrière un nuage. Akito sortit une photo de sa poche. Et si tout avait été différent, qu'en serait-il aujourd'hui ?


	2. Chapter 2

Shigure mangeait dans son jardin en compagnie de Kyo, Yuki et Tohru. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Je sortis de derrière un arbre et dit :

- **Bonjour Shigure…**

Ils se retournèrent et dirent en cœur :

-** Analysa !**

Le chien se leva mais ne s'approcha pas.

- **Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Te saluer.**

**- Tu mens.**

**- Oui mais pas aussi bien que toi.**

Je lui souris. Son visage s'assombrit.

- **Pourquoi es-tu là ?**

**- Je vais au même lycée que ces trois là.**

**- Tu aurais mieux fait de rester chez toi.**

**- Mais j'y suis...**

**- Va voir ailleurs.**

**- Tu n'es pas gentil Shigure, c'est pas sympa.**

**- Je n'aime pas les filles dans ton genre.**

**- Je sais. Et moi je n'aime pas les chiens qui prennent les autres pour des jouets.**

**- Et c'est toi qui dit ça Analysa ?**

**- Shigure, lequel de nous deux est le plus manipulateur ?**

**- Pars de chez moi.**

**- A très bientôt…**

Je m'évanouie dans la clarté de la forêt.

- **Vous connaissez la nouvelle élève M. Shigure ?**

**- Oui. Kyo, Yuki, Analysa est votre cousine. Mais c'est inutile que vous lui parliez. Elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine**.

Yuki demanda alors :

- **Tu ne l'aimes pas ?**

**- Pas vraiment.**

Je me promenais dans la ville lorsque je percutai quelqu'un de grande taille.

-** Vous pouvez pas faire att…**

Hatori me souriait.

-** Bonjour Analysa. Tu es dans le lycée même lycée que tes cousins il paraît.**

**- Oui. Oui c'est exact.**

Je ne pouvais empêcher les battements de mon cœur d'accélérer.

- **Où es-tu allée ?**

**- Chez Shigure.**

**- Ca c'est mal passé je suppose.**

**- Oui…**

**- Tu veux aller boire un café ?**

J'acceptai avec joie, même si, au fond, je me faisais du mal.

Nous nous assîmes à une terrasse. Je n'arrivais pas à soutenir son regard. Il me dit alors :

-** As-tu rendu visite à Akito ?**

**- Pas encore. J'irais très bientôt je pense.**

Je ne supportai plus cette situation. Etre là, seule avec lui, mais si loin à la fois, était trop difficile. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter son invitation, jamais. Je me levai d'un bond, murmura un merci, et m'enfuis.

Akito était assise dans sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle viendrait très bientôt. Elle en était persuadée. Elle sentit alors une présence derrière elle, puis le son d'une voix familière, aimée mais détestée.

Akito m'invita à entrer. Je m'assis en face d'elle. Après un moment de silence, elle me dit :

- **Tu es donc revenue…**

**- Oui.**

**- Pour combien de temps ?**

**- Indéfini. A présent je peux me déplacer entre les deux mondes n'importe quand. Je pourrais venir te voir plus souvent.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui, mais seulement si ça te fait plaisir.**

**- Je veux bien.**

Je lui souris.

- **Tu as grandi Analysa. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que tu sois loin d'ici.**

**- Akito… C'est vrai dans un sens, mais c'est faux aussi. Moi j'aurais voulu vivre ici.**

Akito s'énerva et cria :

- **Tu es revenue pour tout détruire ! Tu veux me prendre les maudits !**

**- C'est pas vrai. Si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je changerais le passé. Si tout s'était passé dans l'ordre des choses, l'histoire aurait été tellement différente**.

Elle se calma.

-** Oui, nous ne serions pas comme ça…**

**- Mais on peut encore faire changer les choses Akito ! Il n'est jamais trop tard !**

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

- **Va t-en Analysa ! Je te déteste !**

Je m'enfuie en pleurant.

Akito appela Kureno pour se faire consoler. Elle savait que cette magicienne avait raison. Elles s'aimaient et se haïssaient. Mais elle avait peur du changement et serra un peu plus son amant.

Je courrais sans regarder devant moi. Je ne savais pas où j'étais dans la résidence. Je me cognai contre Hatori. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je tentai de continuer ma course mais il m'attrapa par le poignet. Je gesticulai dans tous les sens, mais il réussit à m'emmener chez lui. Je m'assis et il me servit du thé.

- **C'est à cause d' Akito que tu pleures n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Pourtant tu as l'habitude.**

**- Oui.**

Après un cours silence le dragon poursuivit :

- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfuies l'autre fois ? Quand on buvait un café ?**

Je rougis.

- **Tu le sais très bien.**

Mes larmes coulèrent de plus belles et il me prit dans ses bras. Il ne se transformait pas car j'étais une créature magique. Je tentai de me dégager mais mon cœur n'était pas d'accord. Je finis par m'abandonner à son étreinte, même si cela ne faisait qu'empirer mes sentiments. Je m'endormis.

Point de vue d' Hatori

Je me levai sans la réveiller. Ses relations avec Akito étaient vraiment particulières. Je pris un livre et m'assis sur le rebord du canapé où elle dormait. Elle est très intelligente. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, longs et ondulés. Ses yeux étaient indigo. Sa peau était pâle. Elle est si mignonne. Et pourtant, et pourtant je ne peux m'y résoudre. Nous avons dix ans d'écart. La majorité est à 21 ans. Encore 4 ans. De plus, Kana a refait sa vie depuis presque 5ans maintenant. Je pourrais tourner la page mais j'hésite. J'ai enlevé sa photo, c'est un bon début. Je sais aussi qu'avec Analysa je ne me transformerais pas et qu'Akito ne pourrait rien faire. Et pourtant, et pourtant je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je me réveillai. Hatori était en face de moi. Je le remerciai et m'en allai.

La nuit tomba sur les de mondes. Dans le premier, Akito tournait les pages d'un album photo en pleurant. Dans l'autre, Analysa sentit son épaule lui faire mal. Elle se leva et cria « Hatori ! Tiens bon, j'arrive ! ».


	3. Chapter 3

Mon épaule me fit mal et je criai « Hatori ! ».

Je courus vers un lac et vit le dragon sombrer dans ses profondeurs. « Esprits de l'eau et du vent, aidez-moi ! ». Ils me le ramenèrent sur la berge. J'écoutai sa respiration : elle était inexistante. Je n'avais pas prévu que mon premier baiser avec Hatori se passe comme ça mais je devais agir. Après quelques insufflations, il revint à lui et toussa. Il ouvrit les yeux et m'aperçut.

- **Analysa ?**

**- T'as failli te noyer Hatori ! Tu voulais jouer à la sirène ?**

Il grimaça.

- **Pas du tout. Alors que j'allais retourner dans note monde pour aller chez Shigure, j'ai entendu des cris. Une petite fille se noyait, alors…**

**- Crétin !!!! Ce lac est le lac des illusions. Les nymphes qui y habitent créent des mirages pour attirer les gens et pouvoir les bouffer !!!**

Il soupira.

**- Merci de m'avoir sauver. Mais comment as-tu su que j'étais en danger ?**

Je lui indiquais mon omoplate droite. Il esquissa un sourire.

- **Je n'y pensais plus.**

**- Et au fait, pourquoi vas-tu chez ce chien pervers ?**

**- Akito y est pour parler.**

**- Je viens.**

**- Si tu veux.**

Chez Shigure.

Nous entrâmes et Akito, Shigure, Tohru, Kyo et Yuki se tournèrent vers nous. Hatori alla les rejoindre, mais moi, je ne bougeai pas. Nous étions arrivés pendant une dispute entre le chat et Akito. Ils poursuivirent :

-** Kyo, tu n'es qu'un monstre mais ta chère petite Tohru et pire que toi.**

Il sauta sur elle, fou de rage. Je déclarai :

-** Esprits du feu, emprisonnez-le !**

Yuki me dit alors :

- **Pourquoi défends-tu Akito ?**

Kyo poursuivit :

-** Laisse-moi me battre contre elle, Analysa, ça ne te concerne pas !**

Je me plaçai entre eux et elle.

-** La ferme Kyo ! Je sais tout le mal qu'a fait Akito, je sais combien elle vous a fait souffrir. Parfois nous arrivons à nous détester toutes les deux. Et pourtant je la protège. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal. C'est vrai, nous pouvons nous haïr, mais je l'aime aussi. Akito est ma grande sœur et c'est normal que je la protège**.

Elle s'enfuit.

Eclairée par la lune, Akito ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle sortit une photo. C'était elle et sa sœur. Si leur mère n'avait pas été comme ça, tout aurait été différent. Elles auraient pu vivre ensemble. Leur mère avait changé l'ordre des choses, mais elle sentait qu'Analysa le rétablirait un jour ou l'autre. Cette idée l'effrayait. Elle appela Kureno.

Eclairée par la lune, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. J'errai dans la résidence familiale tel un fantôme. Notre mère avait gâché nos vies et avait bouleversé le cours des choses. Un jour, je remettrais tout en place et je trouverais un moyen de lever la malédiction, rien que pour elle, pour que ma sœur ne meure pas si jeune. Mon errance m'amena devant la maison d'Hatori. Je m'assis et leva les yeux au ciel. Je m'adressai au ciel et dis :

**- Si seulement Hatori…**

Les étoiles étincelaient. J'aimais leur parler.

- **Si seulement Hatori pouvait être heureux, ça me ferait plaisir. Si seulement il pouvait garder le souvenir de Kana dans son cœur sans en souffrir. Si seulement il pouvait se rappeler d'elle tout en tournant la page. Dites, Dame Lune, est-ce possible ? J'aimerais tant qu'il aime quelqu'un à nouveau. Bien sûr, je souhaiterais être cette personne, mais s'il choisit quelqu'un d'autre ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, ne suis-je pas la petite sœur d'Akito, crainte par tous à cause de ma magie ? Hatori me verra toujours comme la petite fille à l'orphelinat, comme l'être surexcité et hors norme que je suis. Pourtant, Dame Lune, et vous Damoiselles Etoiles, je dois vous l'avouer encore une fois : je l'aime malgré tout…**

-** C'est gentil de penser à moi comme ça Analysa. C'est vrai que tu es très spéciale. Il est aussi exact que tu es terriblement survolté. Cependant, tu es une jeune fille très intelligente et responsable. Tu es aussi fidèle à tes sentiments.**

Hatori était derrière moi. Le rouge m'était monté aux joues et je ne pouvais pas me retourner. J'avais honte qu'il ait tout entendu. Je tentai de m'échapper mais il m'agrippa le poignet.

- **Laisse-moi partir Hatori, je ne veux pas de ta pitié.**

**- Avoir pitié n'est pas dans mon caractère puisque j'efface la mémoire des gens. Regarde-moi.**

**- Non.**

**- Analysa, regarde-moi, s'il te plait.**

**- Pour quoi faire ? Si c'est pour me dire que je suis une idiote ou que je suis naïve, c'est inutile.**

**- Rentrons au moins chez moi. On risque de réveiller les autres et si Ren te voit ici…**

**- Très bien.**

Nous sommes rentrés chez lui, mais je n'avais toujours pas tourné les yeux vers lui. Cependant, il se planta devant moi et m'obligea à le regarder (1m65 contre 1m82, il n'y a pas photo --' ).

- **Ana, aujourd'hui, ça va faire 5 ans qu'elle a refait sa vie et je sais très bien que je dois en faire de même. Je ne veux pas que tu crois, que ce que je vais te dire, c'est parce qu'avec toi je ne me transformerais pas et que je n'ai rien à craindre d'Akito. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Avant tu étais une enfant. Mais maintenant tu es devenue une jeune fille de 17ans, responsable et adulte, malgré ton côté décalé. Cependant, ne penses-tu pas que tu serais mieux avec quelqu'un avec qui tu n'as pas 10 ans d'écart ?**

**- M'en fou. On ne choisit pas qui on aime.**

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Jamais je n'aurais osé imaginer cette scène. Jamais. J'avais toujours pensé que mes sentiments pour lui me mèneraient à une impasse. J'avais tort. Je savais que notre relation serait atypique et parfois difficile, mais j'étais prête à essayer. Un docteur, maudit par le dragon, sérieux et calme avec une magicienne, complètement survoltée et décalée, n'est-ce pas inattendu ?

Tohru m'avait invitée à dîner. J'avais accepté parce que je l'aimais bien. Momiji, Ayame et Hatori étaient là eux aussi. Nous nous installâmes pour manger, lorsque Shigure me dit :

- **Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Tohru pour qu'elle t'invite ?**

**- Rien. Moi au moins je ne manipule pas les gens, pas comme tu le fais si bien.**

**- Analysa, tu es pire que moi.**

**- Vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais utilisé quelqu'un pour mon propre intérêt, moi.**

**- Peut-être. En attendant, tu es immorale et tu profites des gens.**

**- Je te renvoie le compliment dans ce cas, cabot pervers.**

**- C'est normal d'être pervers, quand on a une fille comme toi pour cousine.**

**- Je ne suis pas une allumeuse, Shigure !**

**- Non, juste une strip-teaseuse.**

**- Je l'ai été, c'est vrai. Mais ça fait presque un an que ce n'est plus le cas.**

**- On ne change pas, Analysa.**

**- Ca suffit, vous deux !**

Hatori s'était levé et nous avait fait taire. Il savait imposer l'ordre et la discipline quand c'était nécessaire.

Le reste du repas fut un peu plus calme. Alors que je parlai de dessins animés avec le lapin et la boulette de riz, Kyo me demanda :

- **Comment la petite sœur du chef de famille, a pu faire strip-teaseuse ? C'est limite pour une fille de bonne famille, choyée et gâtée.**

**- Kyo, quand ta mère t'abandonne à un an dans un orphelinat, que tu ne vois ta sœur que de temps en temps et que tu n'as pas d'argent, tu n'as pas trop le choix. Les seules fois où j'ai vu Akito, elle était accompagnée d'Ayame, Hatori et Shigure. Tous les autres membres de la famille ne devaient pas me voir. On leur avait juste dit de me craindre. Ils ont obéi. Aujourd'hui quand je vais à la résidence, on me regarde comme un alien, une chose dangereuse à ne pas approcher. Alors non Kyo, je ne suis ni une enfant gâtée, ni une fille de bonne famille.**

Tohru me dit alors :

- **Ce n'est pas juste ce qui t'es arrivée.**

**- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Momiji venait d'apercevoir ce qu'il y avait sur mon omoplate droite. Il m'interrogea :

- **Analysa, pourquoi as-tu un symbole bizarre entouré des 13 animaux sur ton épaule ? Et pourquoi seul le coq est en couleur ?**

**- Pour rien du tout.**

Yuki, Kyo et Tohru regardèrent à leur tour et me posèrent la même question. Je ne répondis pas. Shigure, Ayame et Hatori savaient, eux. Cependant, le moment n'était pas encore venu. Ils sauraient quand Akito sera d'accord. Pas avant. Le plus grand secret de la famille Soma depuis notre naissance, ne devait pas encore être connu de tous. L'ordre des choses sera rétabli mais pas tout de suite. Un peu de patience.


	4. Chapter 4

Trois mois ont passé mais les jours de notre couple atypique se ressemblaient. J'allais rendre visite à Hatori. Je sautai partout et lui posai des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il me donnait alors un livre qu'il avait choisit à l'avance et se remettait à son travail. Moi, je m'asseyais et commençai à lire. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me levai et tentai de l'embrasser. Parfois j'avais droit à un baiser, rarement plus. Il est arrivé qu'il m'invite à déjeuner deux ou trois fois. Pas plus. Mais ce soir là, j'eus droit à un peu plus.

Il avait enfin daigné arrêter de travailler. Il retira sa blouse et s'installa près de moi sur le canapé. Comme nous n'étions pas d'accord sur le choix du film, il mit une chaîne au hasard et nous tombâmes sur un film anglais. Soudain, je sentis sa main sur ma cuisse. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il atteignit ma jupe. Il s'arrêta et me dit :

**- Pardon Ana.**

- **Tu peux continuer si tu veux, je n'y vois aucun inconvénients.**

Il se redressa et prit son air sérieux (nyahhh il est mignon comme ça, c'est pas possible :p).

**- Analysa, tu vends ton corps toujours trop facilement.**

Je tournai la tête.

- **Je sais très bien que depuis que j'ai 15ans, j'ai couché avec beaucoup de mecs. J'ai fait ça pour avoir l'illusion d'être aimée pendant quelques instants. C'est stupide, je sais. Mais toi je t'aime et c'est différent. Seulement, si tu veux pas de moi c'est…**

**- Ana, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je voulais simplement éviter de te blesser encore plus que ce que tu l'as été.** _Elle tourna ses yeux indigo vers moi._

-** Merci Hatori.**

Il se leva et me tendit la main. Je lui souris et l'accompagna dans sa chambre. Cette nuit-là, il fut preuve d'une incroyable douceur.

Un mois encore a passé et j'ai eu mon diplôme, mais entre nous rien n'avait changé.

Quand je restai pour la nuit, il n'était jamais là à mon réveil. A côté de moi, les draps étaient presque froid. Mais un matin…

-** Hatori !!!**

Il n'arriva pas à m'esquiver et lui sautai dans les bras, faisant tomber quelques feuilles au sol.

-** Bonjour mon chéri !!!!**

Il se dégagea de mon étreinte, ramassa ce que j'avais fait tomber et soupira.

- **Laisse-moi travailler Ana, s'il te plaît.**

**- Mais Hatori, tu travailles tout le temps ! Repose-toi au moins une petite heure !!**

J'avais pris son bras gauche en otage.

-** Laisse-moi travailler, tu me gênes.**

Il m'adressa un regard très sérieux et froid. Je m'en allai et claquai la porte, une porte que je ne franchirais pas de si tôt.

**Pendant la même période avec le point de vue d'Akito.**

Ce matin ma sœur m'avait rendu visite. A vrai dire, c'est moi qui l'avais appelée, suite à la visite de Shigure. Cet idiot de chien…

_**Flash back**_

- **Bonjour Akito…**

**- Shigure?**

**- Oui, je suis venu voir comment tu allais.**

**- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ? Tu es toujours méchant avec moi.**

**- C'est faux. Tu es la seule qui compte…**

**- Va t-en !**

_**Fin du flash back.**_

- **Akito, j'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais Shigure t'aime.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je le déteste parce qu'il te fait pleurer et pour ce qu'il a fait avec notre mère. Cependant, lui, il te considère comme une femme.**

**- Assez. Sors d'ici.**

Trois jours après la dispute. Point de vue d'Hatori.

Elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Je ne pensai pas l'avoir blessée. Elle me fatigue à force, c'est vrai. Elle est aussi excitée que Momiji. Pourtant, à cet instant, j'aurais aimé la voir franchir la porte en criant mon prénom. Je décidai donc d'aller m'excuser et me rendis chez son meilleur ami, dans le monde magique.

Je sonnai à un appartement. Un jeune homme ouvrit. Il était aussi grand que moi et avait les cheveux violets. Ses yeux étaient jaunes. Il portait des habits deux fois trop grand pour lui. Lui, c'était Christofer, le meilleur ami d'Analysa. Il avait 23ans je crois. Il avait lui aussi grandit à l'orphelinat et je l'y avais rencontré quelques fois.

- **Hatori, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui.**

**- C'est pour quoi ?**

**- Je suis venu m'excuser auprès d'Ana.**

**- Trois jours après ?**

**- Je ne pensai pas l'avoir blessée.**

**- Ah.**

Il ferma la porte.


	5. Chapter 5

Il ferma la porte.

- **Hatori, tu ne prends pas assez soin d'elle.**

**- Je suis venu m'excuser auprès d'elle et pas auprès de toi.**

Son regard s'assombrit.

- **Pourquoi es-tu revenu après trois jours ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que de ne pas la voir débouler chez moi me manquait d'une certaine façon.**

Il rit.

-** La pire des tornades : Ana. C'est un véritable cyclone.**

Il était mort de rire.

- **Je peux la voir ?**

Il tenta de regagner son sérieux.

**- Je te laisse une chance de bien t'occuper d'elle mais je t'ai à l'œil.**

Il me la ramena et rentra chez lui.

**Retour au point de vue d'Analysa.**

Je décidai de l'ignorer et partit devant. Il me rattrapa facilement.

- **Tu peux m'écouter une minute ?**

**- …**

**- Parfois de te voir sauter partout alors que j'essaie de me concentrer sur mon travail est fatigant. Néanmoins tu m'as tout de même manquer et…**

**- T'as rien compris Hatori ! Tu travailles tout le temps !! La seule chose que je voulais, c'était passer un moment avec toi. C'est tout. Mais on dirait que c'est trop te demander que de t'arracher une heure à tes dossiers !**

**- Pardon. Je vais faire des efforts.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui.**

Mon épaule me fit mal mais je souris.

-** Hatori ! Il faut aller chez Shigure.**

Je le pris par la main et l'entraîna chez son ami. Je défonçai à moitié la porte et appelai :

- **Momiji ?**

Les quatre habitants et le lapin arrivèrent.

- **Momiji, félicitations !**

Tout le monde me dévisagea.

- **Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

**- Il ne c'est rien passé ce matin ?**

Il réfléchit et déclara :

- **La lumière…**

**- Tout à fait, tu es libéré mon petit lapin !**

Il sauta dans les bras de Tohru afin d'en être sûr, puis dans les miens.

- **C'est génial ! Mais comment as-tu su Ana ?**

**- C'est-à-dire que…**

**- Et pourquoi le lapin est-il en couleur maintenant sur ta marque à l'épaule ?**

**- _Et merde, il ne faut pas encore qu'ils sachent. Akito n'est pas encore d'accord._**

Hatori changea de conversation et proposa de fêter ça. L'idée ne lui ressemblait pas mais il n'avait trouvé que ça pour stopper les questions.

**Pendant ce temps, point de vue d'Akito.**

Un deuxième maudit vient d'être libéré. Serait-ce un signe d'un changement à venir ? Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je accepter que tout revienne à la normale ? Oserai-je aller contre la volonté de notre mère ? Non, je ne veux pas quitter tout ça, je ne veux pas que ça change. Pas encore, pas tout de suite…

_**Flash Back**_

Naissance d'Akito.

Ren, voici votre unique enfant. Malheureusement c'est une fille. De plus, vous ne pourrez pas en avoir d'autre. Désolé. Le dieu sera une fille.

Ren : Jamais, Akito sera un garçon !!

Pendant trois années, la petite Akito fut élevée comme un garçon. Mais…

Naissance d'Analysa.

Ren, vous savez pourquoi vous avez eu un autre enfant. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Ren : Je vais me débarrasser d'elle. La mascarade marche très bien, alors continuons.

La petite Akito fut maltraitée quelques années par sa mère. Elle garda des séquelles au niveau de son comportement.

_**Fin flash back**_

Cependant tout à une fin, surtout les mensonges….


	6. Chapter 6

Agitation au manoir Soma. Les domestiques courent. Kureno est assis dans la chambre d'Akito. Hatori et Ayame se rendent le plus vite possible chez Shigure où j'étais. La nouvelle était tombée : Akito avait disparu depuis hier soir.

- **Comment ça Ayame ? Ma sœur a disparu ?**

**- Oui.**

Kyo sourit.

- **Tant mieux ça nous fera des vacances.**

**- T'es con Kyo, c'est pas possible,** criai-je.

- **Répète un peu !**

**- Je sais que ma sœur vous a tous fait énormément souffrir, mais est-ce que vous avez déjà pensé, que tout ce qu'elle vous a fait, c'est ce que notre mère lui a fait subir ? Je ne cherche pas à l'excuser, mais juste à vous montrer qu'elle aussi c'est un être humain qui a énormément souffert !!**

Silence. Je poussai Shigure et essayai de sortir, mais Hatori me retint.

- **Où tu vas ?**

**- Chercher ma sœur.**

**- Ana…**

Je sortis un pendule et la localisai sur une carte.

- **Elle est dans le monde magique. J'y vais.**

**- On t'accompagne !**

Le serpent, le chien et le dragon voulaient m'accompagner. Le regard de mon petit ami m'obligea à accepter. Je soupirai. Avec ces trois là, on était pas couché.

A peine pénétré dans mon monde, Ayame et Shigure commencèrent à délirer.

- **Oh mon Shigure d'amour !!! Un nouveau monde pour notre amourrrr !!!**

**- Oh oui mon Aya !!!**

Hatori marchait derrière eux et secouait la tête. Pour ma part, j'en avais plus qu'assez. Je fis volte face.

- **LA FERME !!!!! Si vous l'ouvrez encore une fois je vous réduis en cendre.**

Le silence fut de courte durée. Un cri strident stoppa ma marche. Je me retournai. Le serpent avait sauté dans les bras du chien et criait. Le dragon reculait. La cause de ce rafût : trois gnomes.

-** Vous êtes pathétiques tous les trois.**

Je me débarrassai des créatures et nous reprîmes la route dans un calme relatif. Hatori m'avait rejoint et marché à côté de moi, laissant les deux gamins derrière. Il fallait vérifier qu'ils ne se perdent pas. Un peu plus tard, nous arrivâmes à la lisière d'une forêt.

-** Ecoutez-moi tous les trois. Ces bois sont un des plus dangereux de la région. Il y a des marais infectés de goules avides de chairs fraîches, des arbres et des fleurs carnivores, des démons voleurs d'organes et j'en passe des meilleures. Akito est enfermée dans un antre de démons cannibales. Sa vie n'est pas encore en danger mais elle le sera dès demain. Il faut donc être efficace. Je vais donc être claire : Je connais cette forêt par cœur, et j'ai de puissants pouvoirs magiques. Soit vous me suivez et vous m'obéissez, soit vous finirez par vous perdre et par être déchiquetés. A vous de voir.**

Leur choix fut rapide et ils me promirent d'être sage et attentif.

Nous pénétrâmes dans les bois de l'enfer.

La brume nous recouvrait entièrement. Hatori m'avait pris la main. De temps à autre nous apercevions des yeux jaunes dans les buissons. Après qu'Ayame ait failli servir de casse-croûte à un vieux chêne, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination.

- **Alors voilà le plan : Ayame et Hatori, vous faîtes du charme aux nymphes qui surveillent, Shigure tu délivres ma sœur et moi je m'occupe des méchants démons. On ne discute pas et on passe à l'attaque !!**

Je savais pertinemment que mon chéri n'était pas trop d'accord, mais on n'avait pas le temps.

Après avoir réduit en bouilli quelques démons, nous nous enfuîmes avec Akito. A la sortie de la forêt, nous nous arrêtâmes. Je sautai au cou de ma sœur.

- **Grande sœur !!! Qui c'est qui a osé t'enlever ?**

**- Notre mère. Elle voulait me laisser trois jours là-bas et me récupérer ensuite.**

**- Je la déteste !!! Viens on rentre Akito !**

Ayame rentra chez lui.

-** Shigure,** appelai-je.

-** Oui ?**

**- Il en faudra un peu plus pour que j'accepte de te confier ma sœur.**

Il sourit et me dirigea vers la maison du dragon.

Je rentrai chez Hatori. Il était debout et regardait la neige tomber, en tenant la photo de Kana. Il ne savait pas que j'étais là. Il dit alors…

* * *

**Note: **qui veut la suite? Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hatori n'avait pas senti ma présence. La neige tombait doucement sous son regard. Il tenait la photo de Kana.

- **Aujourd'hui, cela fait 5 ans que tu as refait ta vie. Le jour où je t'ai effacée la mémoire, il neigeait aussi. Quand je t'ai vu partir, toi, mon premier véritable amour, ma vie a sombré dans un hiver continuel. Je ne pouvais pas t'oublier. Je savais que c'était la seule solution pour que tu arrêtes de pleurer, mais c'était tellement difficile. De plus, c'est aussi grâce à toi que j'ai pu recommencer. Tu disais toujours que la neige se transformait en un beau printemps. Quand je t'ai perdu, j'ai cru que mon cœur resterait à jamais enseveli sous la neige. Mais tu avais raison : les années l'ont faite fondre peu à peu et le printemps est revenu. Kana, je n'oublierais jamais les merveilleux moments que j'ai passé avec toi, et grâce au courage que cela me donne, je peux repartir. Merci à toi, merci de tout mon cœur. J'espère que nos vies seront belles.**

Il posa le cadre et avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se retourna et me vit à genoux sur le sol entrain de pleurer. Il s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- **Ana, qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**- Si ma mère n'avait pas changé l'ordre des choses, si elle avait laissé les évènements suivre leur cours, personne n'aurait autant souffert. Yuki n'aurait pas été enfermé, Rin et Kisa n'auraient pas été blessées, et toi, tu serais certainement marié avec Kana.**

**- Ana, on ne sait pas ce qu'auraient été nos vies si tout c'était passé normalement. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Il ne faut pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il faut se préoccuper de l'avenir. Sur lui, nous pouvons agir.**

**- Hatori… Un jour, je trouverais comment lever la malédiction. J'y arriverais pour ma sœur et pour toi. Je le ferais pour compenser auprès de tous les conséquences des actes de ma mère.**

**- Reste toi-même et fait ce dont tu es capable, c'est le plus important.**

**- Merci.**

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

Ces instants étaient rares : seuls Shigure, Ayame et Akito étaient au courant pour nous deux. Pourquoi ? Nous formions un couple vraiment mal assorti et j'étais mineure. Nos dix ans d'écart (9ans et 10 mois en fait ) pouvaient paraître un peu choquant. Enfin.

A peine nous étions nous relevés, que Momiji et Tohru arrivèrent.

- **Bonjour Hatori ! On était venu te saluer ! Mais on dirait que tu as de la visite.**

**- Je vais faire du thé.**

Il me laissa avec eux. Nous nous assîmes sur le plancher.

- **Momiji : je suis content de te voir !**

**- Tohru : moi aussi !**

**- Moi : merci !**

C'est deux là étaient devenus mes amis, sans que je m'en rende compte. Ils étaient vraiment adorables.

- **Momiji : Vous avez vu, la photo de Kana a disparu !**

**- Tohru : c'est vrai. Il l'a peut-être rangée.**

**- Moi : oui, c'est exact.**

**- Momiji : Ana, tu sors avec Hatori, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Tohru : c'est vrai ???**

**- Moi : Oui… Comment as-tu deviné ?**

**- Momiji : La façon dont il se comporte avec toi et dont tu le regarde. N'importe qui devinerait.**

**- Tohru et Momiji : Mais c'est génial !!**

Je souris. Le dragon nous apporta du thé.

- **Moi : T'as mauvaise mine Hatori.**

**- Momiji et Tohru : elle a raison.**

**- Hatori : Buvez et taisez-vous.**

Je posai ma main sur son front.

-** Moi : t'as de la fièvre.**

**- Momiji : c'est vrai que t'es pâle.**

**- Tohru : vous devriez vous reposer.**

**- Hatori : je vais très bien.**

Sur ces mots il se leva mais chancela. Nous nous levâmes à notre tour. Il s'assit sur une chaise.

-** Moi : Hatori, va te coucher.**

**- Hatori : certainement pas. Il me reste encore 4 visites à faire, dont une à Akito.**

**- Moi : Momiji, Tohru, surveillez le et empêchez-le de sortir, quitte à ce qu'il se transforme. Je reviens vite.**

**- Momiji et Tohru : à tout à l'heure !!**

**- Hatori : _elle me le paiera._**

Je me rendis chez ma sœur.

- **Akito !!! Hatori est malade !**

**- Quoi ?? Quel idiot !! Et moi alors ?**

**- Akito, je le soignerais le plus vite possible. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis certaine que Shigure se fera un plaisir de venir.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui. A plus tard grande sœur !!!**

De retour chez Hatori.

Il était toujours sur sa chaise, tandis que Momiji et Tohru tentaient de le persuader qu'il devait dormir. A ma demande ils nous laissèrent et prévinrent Ayame et Shigure.

Hatori se mit au lit : mes pouvoirs magiques l'y avaient contraint. Ses deux amis arrivèrent et je leur ouvris. Le chien me dit alors :

-** Tu peux partir Analysa, il n'a absolument pas besoin de toi. La seule personne qui irait bien avec lui à présent c'est Mayuko, l'amie de Kana. Casse-toi et arrête de l'emmerder.**

Ils rentrèrent dans sa chambre, me laissant au milieu de la pièce.


	8. Chapter 8

Les paroles de Shigure m'avaient profondément blessée. Mais par-dessus tout, il m'avait mise dans une colère noire. Il s'était peut-être attaqué à la jeune fille, mais pas à la magicienne. Je ne me laisserais pas faire. L'énervement me fit me transformer : je portai désormais mon habit traditionnel. C'était une tunique rouge où était brodé mon symbole, le même que celui sur mon épaule. Les treize Animaux étaient cousus avec du fil d'argent. Mes longs cheveux couleur de geai étaient noués par deux nattes et des rubans rouges. Un bâton magique était apparu dans ma main droite, portant toujours le même symbole. Mes yeux indigo étincelaient. Je rentrai dans la chambre. Shigure et Ayame étaient assis sur le rebord du lit, dans lequel Hatori grognait.

- **Moi : Shigure !**

**- Shigure : c'est quoi cette tenue, tu vas à un bal masqué ?**

**- Moi : non, c'est ma tenue de magicienne. Tu m'as mise en colère et je me suis transformée.**

**- Shigure : Voyez-vous ça. C'est pourtant la vérité ce que je t'ai dit.**

**- Moi : écoute-moi bien sale cabot ! J'ai promis de m'occuper de lui et je le ferais. Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à aller te faire voir.**

**- Shigure : Espèce de…**

**- Ayame : Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît !**

**- Hatori : fermez là tous les trois vous me donnez la migraine. Sortez de ma chambre !!**

Nous nous exécutâmes. Ayame me demanda de lui donner des nouvelles et traîna son amant dehors. Je retournai voir le malade.

- **Hatori, désolé, pour la dispute avec Shigure.**

**- C'est bon. Rentre chez toi.**

**- Non. Je pars que si tu me dis que tu n'as pas besoin de moi.**

**- Le problème c'est que si je te dis ça, tu ne reviendras pas.**

**- Bien vu.**

Il tenta de se lever.

- **Hatori, tu as 39°C de fièvre ! Repose toi et guérit vite. Je reste là. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.**

**- Ana ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Merci.**

Il s'endormit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon quand il dort ! Je pris place sur une chaise que j'installai près de lui. Sa respiration était plus ou moins régulière. Il transpirait à cause de la fièvre. Je déposai un linge humide sur son front.

Ensuite, je préparai à manger, mis tout sur un plateau avec ses médicaments (il s'était fait l'ordonnance lui-même).

- **Ana ?**

**- C'est l'heure de manger petit dragon.**

**- C'est toi qui as préparé le repas ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que Christofer a dit que seul tes gâteaux étaient mangeables…**

**- _Grrrr saleté de meilleur ami grrrr_**

**- Mais fait moi quand même goûter…**

**- Merci !**

- **Je suis déjà malade de toute façon…**

**- Idiot !**

Je pris une mine vexée et il rit. C'était rare. Je lui tendis le plateau repas. Il me dit que c'était mangeable -- .

- **Ana, tu peux enlever ton costume de magicienne ?**

**- ??**

**- Tu fais peur là-dedans…**

**- Ah d'accord, si tu veux** (auteur : à quoi aviez-vous pensé, hein ? Hatori n'est pas pervers ).

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard habillée normalement. Hatori soupira en me voyant.

-** T'as déjà pensé à t'habiller normalement ?**

**- Ben oui, comme ça.**

**- …**

A vrai dire je n'avais pas de style particulier. Je pouvais aussi bien être en skateuse qu'en gothic lolita. Il était vrai cependant que les mots élégance et mode me passaient loin au-dessus.

- **Au fait, tu vas mieux ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

**- Menteur. T'as encore de la fièvre.**

**- Elle a baissé.**

**- Je sais, mais tu vas rester au lit encore deux ou trois jours.**

Il s'assit et poussa son drap.

- **C'est hors de question.**

**- Hatori !! T'es un bon médecin pour les autres mais pour toi t'es nul !**

**- Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester couché plus longtemps.**

**- T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets, tu le sais ?**

**- Je te remercie :p**

Il tenta de se lever.

- **Esprits de l'air, tenez-le prisonnier de son lit !**

**- Grrr**

**- Oh, le premier dragon - saucisson**

**- Et ça te fait rire. Libère-moi !**

**- Nan. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Akito ne te dira rien. Je m'en suis occupée.**

**- Ana !**

- **Râle tant que tu veux mon chéri. Ici c'est moi qui ai les pouvoirs magiques. Puis c'est pour ton bien.**

Il soupira et me tourna le dos. Je le libérais de ma magie. Il ne me parla plus pendant près de trois heures, pendant lesquelles j'avais donné des nouvelles à Momiji et Ayame.

La nuit tomba et le jour se leva. Je me réveillai : il n'était plus dans son lit. Je bondis de ma chaise et sortit de la chambre.

-** Hatori !!!!**

**- Quoi ?**

Je me retournai. Il sortait de la douche et avait les cheveux tout mouillés. Il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. (Auteur : Baveuhhh vous imaginez la scène, non ? )

**- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?**

Il était tellement mignon et sexy comme ça que je commençai à rougir.

- **C'est-à-dire que, en fait, tu… Tu n'étais plus dans ton lit.**

**- Je vais mieux Ana.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui. T'as chaud ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- T'as les joues de plus en plus rouges…**

**- Baka !**

Je me retournai mais il m'attira contre lui.

- **Merci de t'être occupée de moi.**

Je m'assis sur son bureau et il continua à m'embrasser. Sa main gauche se retrouva rapidement sous mon débardeur et la droite sur ma cuisse. Les miennes parcouraient son torse et son dos.

- **Depuis quand tu es si entreprenant ?**

**- …**

**- Je vois que tu vas mieux…**

Alors qu'il m'ôtait mon débardeur, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.


	9. Chapter 9

Il ôta mon débardeur. Je l'embrassai dans le cou et laissai glisser mes mains sur son torse. Ses mains à lui, caressaient mes cuisses. Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et un cri nous firent nous arrêter. On tourna nos têtes vers l'entrée et vîmes Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji et Tohru qui nous dévisageaient.

- **Tohru : dé-dé-désolé**

**- Haru : On croyait que t'étais malade Hatori.**

**- Momiji : il l'était.**

**- Hatori : mais je suis guéris. C'est gentil de vous en préoccuper.**

Soudain nous nous rendîmes compte de nos tenues : moi en soutien gorge et lui juste avec une serviette de bain autour de la taille. Je me dépéchai de remettre mon débardeur et il partit s'habiller en lançant un « je préparerais du thé, installez vous ».

-** Tohru : encore désolé d'être arrivés comme ça…**

**- Moi : pas grave.**

**- Kyo : vous auriez du mettre un panneau « ne pas déranger …**

**- Haru : …pour cause de visite médicale ».**

Ils se mirent à rire accompagnés de Momiji.

- **Yuki : on ne savait pas que tu étais avec Hatori.**

**- Moi : ben maintenant vous êtes au courant.**

**- Kyo : mais vous avez 10 ans d'écart.**

**- Moi : non c'est vrai ? J'étais pas au courant, crétin !**

**- Kyo : qu'est-ce t'as dit la folle ?**

L'arrivée d'Hatori coupa court à la dispute. Il nous servit le thé et tenta de faire oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu.

- **Haru : Hatori, je savais pas que t'avais les même goûts que Shigure et Ayame… **( il fait référence à leur goûts pour les jeunes filles)

- **Hatori : plaît-il ?**

**- Haru : …**

**- Moi : (morte de rire)**

**- Kyo : et si quelqu'un d'autre était arrivé ?**

-** Hatori : ils n'en n'auraient pas perdu la vue.**

**- Moi : (rigole de plus en plus)**

**- Yuki : ça te fait rire Analysa ?**

**- Moi : (entre deux éclats de rire) Oui…**

Hatori soupira.

- **Momiji : Shigure a proposé un voyage à la montagne, pour nous. On était aussi venu vous prévenir que vos affaires devaient être prêtes demain matin.**

**- Moi : ne me dit pas qu'il m'a invitée aussi ?**

**- Momiji : oui, pourquoi ?**

**- Moi : Tout le monde sait qu'on peut pas se voir en peinture tous les deux.**

**- Hatori : Je suppose que je vais y être traîné de force…**

**- Yuki : bien vu.**

**- Tohru : je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser.**

**- Kyo : mouaif.**

-** Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Yuki et Tohru : on y va. A demain !!**

**- Haru : et faîtes pas de bêtises d'ici là…**

Nous étions de nouveau seuls. Mon petit dragon s'écroula sur sa chaise.

- Question discrétion, on aurait pas pu rêver mieux…

- **C'est pas un drame Hatori.**

**- Je vais travailler.**

**- Je rentre alors. A demain et ne te défile pas !**

Arrivée à la montagne, Akito nous attendait. Qu'est ce que ma sœur faisait ici ? Et quelle est cette histoire d'épreuve ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits: **chanson aux L5, poème à moi et persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Analysa.

* * *

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la montagne, Akito nous attendait.

-** Pourquoi es-tu ici grande sœur ?**

**- J'ai une épreuve à te faire passer.**

Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait, et moi encore moins.

- **Une épreuve pour quoi faire ?**

**- Pour que je sache si tu mérites qu'on remette les choses en ordre.**

**- Si je réussis, tu seras d'accord pour… ?**

**- Tout à fait. Ton épreuve est simple : dans une heure, tu devras chanter deux chansons pour des personnes présentes ici et commenter.**

**- C'est une blague ?**

**- Absolument pas. Mettre ses sentiments à nu devant tout le monde, n'est-ce pas humiliant et terrible ?**

**- Oui, mais je vais le faire.**

Les discussions allaient bon train. Tout le monde me plaignait de mon sort et disait qu'Akito était cruelle.

Au bout d'une heure, je fis face à tout le monde. Je pris le micro et déclarai :

- **Le ridicule ne tue pas, sinon je serais morte depuis des lustres. Donc cette chanson sera pour Hatori. Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'aime. Désolé mon petit dragon.**

Je mis la musique et commençai à chanter.

**« ****Juste un regard**

_Un regard si froid et distant parfois_

_  
_**Une sensation**

_Ta main dans mes cheveux_

**_  
_Un rien d'espoir, une attention de toi**

_Rien qu'une fois, quand je suis dans tes bras_

**Me revenaient parfois**

_Je me souviens de tous ces instants_

**  
Un sentiment**

_Sentiment né au hasard_

**_  
_D'amour intense**

_Au fond de mon coeur_

**_  
_Ne plus contrôler aucun sens en moi**

_Parfois je ne sais plus où je suis_

**Me trouble comme autrefois**

_Comme la première fois où tu m'as souris_

**  
Sans toi, je n'étais qu'un soleil sans chaleur**

_J'ai découvert qu'on pouvait m'aimer pour moi_

**_  
_Une flamme de douleur**

_Et oublier ma peine_

**_  
_Qui se gèle quand je te vois**

_Ton étreinte me rassure et m'apaise_

**_  
_N'entends tu pas ma voix?**

_Ecoute-moi, ces mots sont pour toi :  
_  
**Prends ma main et je sécherai mes pleurs**

_Ta main dans la mienne, j'irais où tu veux_

**  
Prends ma vie et je ferai ton bonheur**

_Je te promets de te faire sourire à jamais_

**_  
_Laisse-moi te garder près de moi**

_Alors reste avec moi_

**_  
_Prends mon amour et offre-moi ton cœur**

_Je prendrai soin de ton cœur, comme du plus précieux des trésors_

**  
Prends-moi dans tes bras je n'aurai plus peur**

_Protège-moi de mes souvenirs_

**Laisse-moi te garder près de moi**

_Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît_

**  
Juste une envie**

_Envie de te voir_

**_  
_Comme un besoin**

_D'entendre ta voix_

**_  
_Sentir ma vie qui glisse entre tes mains**

_Je te confie mon coeur_

**T'abandonner mon destin**

_Et ma vie_

**  
Ce long silence**

_Silence quand tu travailles_

**_  
_Comme une trêve**

_Et que je te regarde_

**_  
_Cette impatience qui monte comme une fièvre**

_Tu feins m'ignorer_

**_  
_Qui fait vibrer tes lèvres**

_Et je cherche à t'embrasser  
_  
**Pour toi je ferai tout un monde de douceur**

_Je tenterai de guérir tes blessures_

**_  
_Un rêve en couleur, une vie pour toi et moi**

_De créer un monde de magie et de paix_

**_  
_Où je guiderai tes pas**

_Où nous pourrions être heureux  
_  
**Prends ma main et je sécherai mes pleurs**

_Ne fais plus couler mes larmes, je t'en prie_

**_  
_Prends ma vie et je ferai ton bonheur**

_Ne m'ignore pas et parle moi_

**_  
_Laisse-moi te garder près de moi**

_Je veux rester à tes côtés_

**_  
_Prends mon amour et offre-moi ton cœur**

_Je t'offrirais ce que tu veux_

**_  
_Prends-moi dans tes bras je n'aurai plus peur**

_Mais permet moi de rester dans tes bras_

**_  
_Laisse-moi te garder près de moi**

_Et auprès de toi  
_

**Savoir que tu m'aimes**

_Pourras tu me le dire au moins une fois ?_

**_  
_Pour pouvoir effacer tes peines**

_Afin de rassurer mon cœur inquiet_

**Te blottir contre moi**

_Et de m'endormir près de toi_

**_  
_Sûre que plus rien ne nous séparera**

_En ne craignant pas l'avenir._ **»**

Hatori était rouge comme jamais. Ayame et Shigure se foutaient de lui. Tohru pleurait et disait que c'était magnifique. Akito semblait impassible.

- **Maintenant, je vais passer à la suite. Ce ne sera pas une chanson, mais un poème que j'ai écrit tout à l'heure. C'est pour toi, grande sœur.**

_**Petite fille, élevée comme un garçon** _

**_Tu as subi brimades et accusations._**

**_Petite fille, on t'a volée ton enfance_**

**_Mais laisse à la vie te donner une autre chance._**

**_Petite fille, tu as tant souffert_**

**_Que ton cœur s'est entouré de pierre._**

**_Petite fille, aujourd'hui tu as grandi_**

**_Tu es devenue une jeune femme, autoritaire et jolie_**

**_Qui déteste la vie._**

**_Alors je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider_**

**_Accepte ceux qui veulent t'aimer._**

**_Ecoute, deux personnes ici t'adorent :_**

**_Moi, ta sœur, que souvent tu ignores,_**

**_Et cet homme, pour qui tu es un trésor._**

_**En ce moment, il est assis près de toi **(Shigure commence à se sentir mal)_

**_Et toi, tu crois qu'il ne te voit pas._**

**_Grande sœur, écoute ma voix_**

**_Je t'en supplie, crois-moi_**

**_La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue_**

**_Quand l'espoir renaît après avoir été exclu._**

Je m'écroulai sur le sol et jeta le micro. Je n'étais pas la seule à pleurer mais je ne voulais pas savoir. Hatori me força à me lever et à rejoindre ma sœur. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- **Akito, j'ai échoué n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Non, tu as réussi.**

Les autres maudits arrivèrent. L'ordre des choses allait être rétabli.


	11. Chapter 11

Akito me demanda de me transformer en magicienne. Je m'exécutai. Les treize animaux et Tohru nous faisaient face. Akito se décida enfin à parler.

- **Seul quatre d'entre vous sont au courant. Kureno, Ayame, Shigure et Hatori, je vous remercie de n'avoir jamais rien dit jusqu'à présent. A présent, vous allez tous connaître la vérité. Notre mère, Ren Soma, a cru que j'étais le dieu car j'étais le seul enfant qu'elle pouvait avoir. De plus, la réaction des maudits déjà nés avait été significative. Elle m'a élevée comme un garçon. Cependant, elle se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, surtout quand Analysa naquit trois ans plus tard. Elle portait sur son omoplate le signe de la malédiction. Moi, je n'étais qu'un intermédiaire, d'où ma santé fragile. Mais, ayant peur pour sa réputation et des pouvoirs d'Ana, elle l'abandonna dans un orphelinat et fit perdurer la mascarade. Si officiellement je suis le chef de la famille, le véritable dieu de la légende s'est Analysa. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, je lui rends ce qu'il lui est du, devenant ainsi le nouveau chef de la famille. Désolé pour toutes ses années.**

**- Merci grande sœur (je lui saute dans les bras). Oui, la marque sur mon épaule, représente une rose, signe de ma magie, entourée des 13 animaux. Leur disposition change selon les croyances du « dieu ». De plus, à chaque fois qu'un maudit est libéré, son animal devient coloré sur la marque. Et si un jour on arrive à lever la malédiction, les animaux disparaîtrons et seuls le signe de la rose et les pouvoirs magiques persisteront dans les futures générations.**

**- L'ordre des choses est enfin rétablit, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous si vous voulez, dès qu'Ana aura donné ses premières instructions.**

**- Merci !! Alors : 1) Le chat fait parti du zodiaque comme vous pouvez le voir sur ma marque et donc l'enfermement est annulé.**

**2) Hatori dès aujourd'hui tu as une semaine de vacances OBLIGATOIRE.**

**3) Vous pouvez sortir avec qui vous voulez, je m'en fou.**

**4) Pour un problème de démons : appelez-moi !!**

**5) On va aller faire du shopping, grande sœur.**

**6) Je meurs de faim, on va manger ?**

Kyo et Tohru vinrent me remercier. Hatori vint me voir, les autres étant allés manger.

-** Ana, tu n'étais pas sérieuse pour la semaine de vacances ?**

**- Bien sûr que si !!!**

**- Quel nouveau chef de famille tyrannique…**

Le grand secret de la famille Soma venait d'être révélé. L'ordre des choses était enfin rétabli.

Cinq ans plus tard.

J'avais finalement accepté de confier ma sœur à Shigure. Malgré leur caractère opposé, ils se marièrent et Akito a retrouvé le sourire. Rin et Haru sont partis en Europe d'où ils nous envoient une carte tous les mois. Kisa et Hiro ont fini par sortir ensemble et sont au lycée. Kyo vit avec Tohru dans le dojo. Momiji est devenu un violoniste réputé et Yuki fait des études de sciences humaines. Il a rencontré, paraît-il, une jolie elfe russe. Quant à moi, j'ai réussi à lever la malédiction, il y a déjà deux ans. Comment ? En prouvant mon amour à un des maudits. Il y a deux ans, Hatori et moi avons eu une petite fille du nom de Aya-Mélinda. Elle porte une jolie rose sur son omoplate droit, signe que la relève est assurée dans le monde magique.

Un seul de nos actes peut avoir des répercussions sur l'avenir. La famille Soma en a fait la difficile expérience. Prenons en main notre destin, et ne laissons personne le créer à notre place.

* * *

**Note de fin: **verdict????????????? 


End file.
